Elle
Elle is a supporting character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Born to the Warden of the Waters line, he is a soldier who longs to protect Olderion. Elle is the younger brother of Nichol and Luka, as well as Arsha's fiancée. Profile Appearance Elle has spiky light blue hair and light blue eyes. He wears a blue longcoat with silver shoulder pads and golden embroidery; below, he sports a dark grey vest and white trousers. His footwear is brown and wears white gloves on both hands. Personality Elle is impulsive and tends to react badly to the idea of depending on others, particularly when it comes to the protection of his homeland, as Elle himself puts it due to "jealousy". He might seem bold, but he harbors a inferiority complex, thinking of himself as useless, due to his average abilities in comparison to those of his prodigious elder siblings. However, Elle does not resent Nichol or Luka – in fact, he will not tolerate any disrespect directed towards them. He also has a great sense of duty, being proud of his place as a soldier, working to protect Olderion and its people. Story Born to the ancestral line of the Warden of the Waters, Elle is the younger brother of Nichol, who due to his intellect became a military tactician, and Luka, who was chosen to become the Water Priestess. As a child, he would get himself into fights due to his inferiority complex, but eventually grew out of it and became a soldier. He also got engaged with Arsha. When the Aquapolis is beset by monsters, Nichol goes in search of Luka so she can purify the city's waters. In his absence, Elle and the other soldiers protect the city, and manage to repel them for some time. Due to the monster breaching the Aquapolis's walls, Elle leaves the city to recall Nichol before it is too late and finds him in the company of Luka and four foreigners–Rain, Lasswell, Fina, and Lid. While he is wary of them, he guides them to the Aquapolis, where he meets with Arsha, who has been injured during the attack and is healed by Fina's white magicks. Yet, he refuses to thank the party, blaming them for the waters' defilement. After Luka's purification rites fail, a new wave of monsters attacks the city, and Elle assists in the defense of Old Olderion alongside the others until news of monsters attacking from the north arrive. Due to Arsha living in that area, Elle hurriedly leaves to protect her on his own; unable to let him go alone, Rain follows him and together they fight the monsters. Elle finally apologizes and thanks him for his help. When Luka decides to go to Lake Dorr to find out what happened to Leviathan, Elle tells Nichol to accompany Luka and Rain's party, who are to escort her, while he remains behind to protect the Aquapolis. After Luka descends to the bottom of the lake to purify its waters, the Aquapolis is once again besieged—this time by Veritas of the Waters, who floods the city by using the Sacred Ring of Paladia and introduces monsters in the new market. After defeating the monsters, Elle and Rain's party confront Veritas, and Fina tries to wrestle the Sacred Ring from her. Turning into her Dark Fina persona, she forces Waters to flee, and tells the party that she must use the Water Crystal's power to return Olderion back to normal. Agreeing to her plan, Elle accompanies the party on their hunt for Veritas after Arsha gives him a talisman. As they travel on Mercedes' ship, Nichol asks Elle if he is worried about Arsha; Elle says that he is, but that he is willing to put his life on the line to protect Olderion, just as Luka is. As seen in the Memories from the Aquapolis event, Elle also speaks to Mercedes, who asks him if being a Warden of the Waters is what makes him want to protect Olderion. Elle responds that he only wants to protect his family and those he loves, and in turn, Elle asks her how she became a pirate. They soon manage to board the Veritas' ghost ship and take the sacred ring away from her. Rain's power awakens, yet due to not being prepared for it, it will slowly kill him. Upon disembarking at Widow's Cape, Elle tries to leave Arsha's amulet behind, but Rain picks it up and gives it back to him. Elle and Rain catch up with the others, but unbeknownst to him and everyone else, Veritas of the Waters attaches himself to Elle's shadow. The night they spend at the Town of Amore so that Rain can rest, Elle ponders about what they can do to save both the Aquapolis and Rain, when he overhears Dark Fina talking to Nichol, telling him that only a Warden of the Waters can magnify the crystal's power. Upon arrival at the Water Shrine, they are attacked by monsters and Elle decides to go into the crystal's chamber alone, and uses his power to strengthen the crystal. After he does, Veritas makes her appearance and fatally wounds Elle before shattering the Water Crystal. On the verge of dying, Elle draws strength from Arsha's amulet to distract Veritas as the party approaches. After the Waterlord's defeat, Elle lives long enough to talk Nichol and Rain one last time. Although he regrets his mistakes, Fina observes that the Crystal is still brimming with Elle's power, and so can be used it to save both Rain and Olderion by also using the Sacred Ring. Finally, leaving a crystal behind, Elle dies knowing that Nichol is proud of being his brother. Upon the return to the Aquapolis, the party meets with Arsha and Nichol breaks the news to her, but she runs away in denial. They find her at the docks and Rain summons Elle's vision from within the crystal he left behind, so that they can see each other one last time. Arsha tells Elle that the baby she bears is growing every day, and that she will ensure that the bloodline of the Wardens of the Waters is carried on. Gameplay Elle appears as a 3-5★ Rare Summon. Available since the event Memories from the Aquapolis, his job is listed as Soldier. He can equip daggers, swords and spears, along with light shields, helms, clothes, light armor, and accessories. He has some tanking capabilities and focuses on doing physical attacks, but he very much is a weak unit due to low modifiers and stats. Still, his Trust Master reward (the Arsha's Talisman accessory) is a solid choice for tanks and support units. Gallery FFBE Elle - concept.png|Concept artwork. FFBE Elle - sprite concept.png|Sprite concept artwork. FFBE 387 Elle.png|No. 387 Elle (3★). FFBE 388 Elle.png|No. 388 Elle (4★). FFBE 389 Elle.png|No. 389 Elle (5★). FFBE Elle animation.gif| FFBE Elle animation2.gif| FFBE Elle animation3.gif| FFBE Elle animation4.gif| FFBE Elle animation5.gif| FFBE Elle animation6.gif| FFBE Elle animation7.gif| FFBE Elle animation8.gif| FFBE Elle animation9.gif| Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Soldiers